


Chaparro

by Twin_Fantasy



Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Basically chorenito fluff with no justification, Drabble, Fluff without Plot, International Break, Jealous Chicharito, Jealousy, M/M, Proud boyfriend!Héctor, mexico nt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twin_Fantasy/pseuds/Twin_Fantasy
Summary: A Javier lo quieren mucho en Texas, Héctor lo nota // A Vidal le cae bien Héctor, Javier lo nota.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, las personas mencionadas no me pertenecen, se pertenecen a sí mismos (y entre ellos xd). Esto es ficción y el objetivo es meramente recreativo.

Mientras Héctor se ajustaba la banda de capitán sobre la camiseta, levantó la mirada ante el feroz sonido del público. Las gradas celebraban y aplaudían ante el anuncio del cambio a realizarse.

 

—Se está tardando Jiménez —le advirtió Vidal. No sabía si le hablaba en serio, pero mostror una corta risa y se encogió de hombros. 

—Ya ahorita sale, ya va para afuera.

 

El chileno no pareció convencido, aunque devolvió un gesto amistoso desde el costado de Héctor al palmear su espalda y colocarse cerca de él. 

Ser capitán resultaba mucho más fácil cuando el oponente no era tan hostil y, al contrario, se portaba amable desde la cabeza de mando.

Raúl salía del campo compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice con el jugador que se preparaba junto a la línea, y ahí estaba. La figura, el hombre más popular y los históricos goles. El rostro radiaba felicidad y era correspondido por el público texano, probablemente la cuna del amor a su hombre.

  
 _Su hombre_.

  
Su hombre entró a la cancha y compartió con él una sonrisa y un corto abrazo antes de reanudar el juego. 


	2. Después del partido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lean esto con voz de “imaginemos cosas chingonas” y no se van a arrepentir xd

—Hey...  
—Hey —Respondió con una amplia sonrisa. Javier se sentó en su cubículo con una mirada distraída al frente, un aire de seriedad que rápidamente llamó su atención— ¿Todo bien?  
—Ey, todo bien... Nada más que ¿Qué pedo con cuando te quedaste ahí acostadote con Vidal, eh?

Con una carcajada dobló por la mitad su camiseta, sin preocuparse por colocarse otra. Javier cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho en falsa molestia, y ambos lo sabían.

—¿Cuándo?  
—En la barrida en el área  
—Ah, en la falta. Qué mamada.  
—¿De qué te ríes, güey? ¡Es en serio!  
—No, pues nada, pues traía pique conmigo, yo creo...  
—“Pique conmigo” ¿Y la sonrisa y el abrazo?  
—Pues de capitanes —Se encogió de hombros.  
—Se la pasó sonriéndote todo el partido, eh ¿De dónde se conocen o qué pedo?  
—De lo mismo que tú, los juegos de selección. Ah, y en la Champions, una vez que jugamos y me habló. Pues hay que ser amable con el rival –Javier levantó una ceja y en respuesta encontró al mayor rodando la mirada— Andas bien celoso hoy, chaparro.  
—Pues es que ni me fuiste a abrazar en mi gol...  
—Pero no contó.  
—No, pues aunque no cuente.  
—Esa reclámasela a Edson, fue por andarlo regañando—Se excusó— A ver, vente.

Héctor se arrodilló frente al banquillo, dando la espalda al resto del vestidor y aparentando buscar algo debajo. Javier se inclinó también hacia el hueco bajo el banquillo, escudándose detrás del desorden de sus compañeros en el vestidor para recibir, en un movimiento sutil, los labios de Héctor sobre los suyos. Era un beso tan corto que habría sido un milagro si alguien lo hubiese visto, pero la manera que el defensa naturalmente tenía de separarse, tomando el tiempo para frotar sus narices y acariciar el costado de su rostro era suficiente. Suficiente ternura de sus manos ásperas y lastimadas por el césped del campo, suficiente confianza desde sus ojos que parecían amanecer al verle de frente y suficiente para colgar una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de ambos.

—Para el martes voy a traer bien regañado a Edson...  
—Como se debe —Guiñó Moreno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si creen que me va a salir un drabble chorenito cada que juegue la selección... Puede ser jaja. Pues nada, quería escribir de estos dos otra vez porque la simple existencia de su amistad me encanta + porque definitivamente van a ser los papás de esta nueva selección y no tengo pruebas pero tampoco dudas


End file.
